


An Hour In My Trailer

by ifinkufreaky



Series: Under the Coat [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Facials, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Coercion, the old 'I can't act like I love this but I secretly do'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Bobo’s willing to give the Earp crew the clue they need to find and kill the latest trouble-causing revenant: in exchange for an hour alone with him in his trailer. Set somewhere around the middle of season one.





	An Hour In My Trailer

 

 

It was going about as well as these things ever do. Standing inside Bobo Del Rey’s cluttered and grimy trailer park, our exit was now blocked by a cluster of menacing revenants. They were held at bay only by our pistols, and by the fact that we had been granted safe passage in here “just to talk.” That parlay had lasted all of three minutes before Wynonna had pulled Peacemaker and pointed it right at Bobo’s leering face.

Bobo showed her his palms, raising his hands in only a mockery of fear. “Wynonna,” he chided, shaking his head like he was utterly disappointed in her, “I thought you said the only thing you came here to exchange was words.”

“Yeah, well I just ran out of words,” she retorted, with a click of Peacemaker’s hammer. A bluff, of course. There was no way she could land a shot on Bobo when he could see it coming, and we all knew that. The gesture was only a sign of her frustration.

Just as the gun in my hand was, pointed steadily at a revenant off to the side that kept stepping a little closer whenever we looked away. A big bastard with a sledgehammer over his shoulder. My bullets wouldn’t kill him, but it felt better to have something pointed between him and me. Doc and Dolls seemed to feel the same way about the rest of the throng that had us silently surrounded.

“Do you have him, or not?”

Bobo waved his hand. “The gentleman you have described does not reside among my men.”

“We’d prefer to check that for ourselves,” Dolls spoke up, trying his best Law Enforcement Voice.

Bobo only laughed, and snapped his teeth shut with a loud click. “Not going to happen. _But,_ as I was going to volunteer before you so rudely interrupted me with your lack of confidence, Deputy Marshall Dolls, I do happen to know where the revenant in question has been holing up.”

Wynonna shifted her weight with an impatient hand on her hip. “We’re listening…”

Bobo wanted to draw it out, though. Of course. He stuck the end of the stick he had been twirling between his fingers into his mouth, gnawing on it absently as he peered at Wynonna from under his brows. I refused to allow myself to be distracted by the play of his lips curling around the thing; damn him and his oral fixation. “I’m not just going to give you this information for free.”

“People are dying,” Wynonna reminded him.

Bobo rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?”

He ran his hand through perfectly styled hair, then let his head fall to the side. “You always come in here playing bad cop, flashing your guns, trying to force me into things.” He puffed his coat up before settling back into his seat with a shit-eating grin. “Not once have any of you ever tried to sweet talk me. Butter me up. I’m a little bit insulted, to be honest. Whatever happened to a good old-fashioned seduction, to get a guy to start talking?” He slid his hand up the inside of his own leg. “There’s more than one way to shake a man down.”

Wynonna’s response was immediate, and pithy. “Eew.”

I felt movement to my right and angled my gun higher at that revenant that who was still creeping closer. The bastard actually winked at me.

So I wasn’t looking at Bobo when he uttered his next words, though they seemed to curl in the air around me. “Not you, Wynonna. I’ll tell you everything that you need to catch this guy, if I get an hour in my trailer with _her._ ”

There was no one else female in our posse but me. I whipped my head back to Bobo, gun falling to my side in shock. That damned stick was out of his mouth and pointed directly at my chest. The way he looked at me, like some kind of raptor about to strike, positively rooted me to the ground.

“In your dreams, asshole,” Wynonna answered him for me.

“You asked me what I want,” he replied, that rough voice all low and even, without ever taking his hooded eyes off of me. They positively _glittered_ in anticipation.

Despite my good sense, that look set off a wave of arousal so sudden and intense that I almost staggered. I had tried not to think about Bobo like this. He was the enemy. But there had been plenty of evenings all by my lonesome that I had utterly failed to stop imagining him looking at me like this, and what might come next. He licked his lips, then a smile tugged at his mouth as I visibly shuddered.

“Ask for something else,” Dolls insisted.

Wynonna started speaking too, and maybe Doc as well, but I tuned them out as I made my decision. “I’ll do it.”

“What?” Doc rounded on me with an incredulous face. “Don’t you play his game.”

Wynonna stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Bobo and his triumphant grin. “We’ll find another way. You don’t have to do this.”

“We’re already out of ‘other ways.’ That’s why we took the enormous risk of coming up to Bobo’s territory in the first place.”

“No,” she said, brow creasing as she shook her head.

“You said it yourself, Wynonna, people are dying. We have to stop that psycho revenant fast, before he finds more victims.” I holstered my gun, and took a deep breath to calm my spiraling nerves. “If this is what it takes to save people, then it’s worth it to me.” I would never confess to her that I had already been thinking about doing this exact thing, and for no good reason at all.

“But… it’s _Bobo._ ”

I was already stepping past her, and turned my head so she couldn’t see that my face did not match her own revulsion at the price.

Bobo Del Rey stood up to receive me, filling my vision with fur and smoke and the devilish angles of his face. He held his hand out, fingers splayed, palm up. I felt a shock when I took it, like somehow my fate had just been sealed.

His cool fingers closed around mine, and then he pulled me abruptly up against his body. My palm hit his torso just to steady myself. The slab of his abs was like a brick wall under his musky clothes. “It looks like we have a deal,” he announced, and his big hand slid down my back, along my waist, and then curled right over my ass for everyone to see. Heat rose through my entire body and I buried the flush of my face in his shoulder. He smelled like campfire, tobacco, and sin. He spanked me, a sharp crack that made me glad I was already holding on to him, and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

“I swear upon all that is holy—” Doc started growling.

“Don’t you hurt her, Bobo Del Rey,” Wynonna shouted after us as he ushered me toward his trailer. “She says stop, you stop.”

“One hour,” he reiterated, without looking back.

“And then I’m coming in with Peacemaker blazing. If you’re even one minute late letting her out of there.”

“You do that, you might wanna cover your eyes, Earp. Might not want the image of my bare ass burned onto your brain.” Bobo tossed his head to make eye contact with her. “Or maybe you do. I might have enough left to give you a turn after her.”

Wynonna made another disgusted noise. “You scream if you need me to come in and stop him, baby,” she said to me. “I’m fine with breaking this deal early. We’ll think of something else.”

“I’ll be fine,” I called over my shoulder at her as Bobo pulled me along, faster now. Wynonna looked like she could barely conscience letting me do this. I gave her a weak smile. “I’m a big girl, I can handle a little bit of fun.” I let my hand drift over the back of Bobo’s coat, trying to reassure her I was ok with this without embarrassing myself, and her, with the true face of my lust for this man. But Bobo gave my ass a good squeeze right at that moment, the kind that brushes up between a lady’s legs and promises so much more. Wynonna must have seen enough of how that made me feel, because she blanched and backed away a step.

“You might not want to listen too closely,” Bobo suggested to Wynonna as he ushered my red-faced self up the steps of his trailer, “I don’t think you’re going to hear the kind of screams that mean she wants you to interrupt.”

And for once, the woman was too speechless to have the last word as Bobo shut the door of the trailer on her.

The space inside was tiny and cluttered. A counter that seemed to double as the kitchen table, a little sink and storage space, and then the bed, sheets mussed from sleep, taking up what felt like the whole back half of the unit. Nothing deluxe about the boss’s trailer. Suddenly intimidated by the intimacy of what I had impulsively agreed to, I squeezed myself into a corner at the front and let Bobo pass me as he made his way deeper inside his little home.

I was almost surprised he had let go of me, after that eager display he had made for everyone outside. I wrapped my arms tightly around my own middle as I watched Bobo take off his coat and slip it into the closet. His black undershirt was tight, the short sleeves sculpting the edges of the well-developed arm muscles it revealed. He let out a soft sigh, the picture of a man getting comfortable in his own home, and said nothing to me. He picked up a pack of cigarettes, shook it, and pulled one out with his mouth. Then he sat down hard on the edge of his bed, bouncing it a little as he finally looked up at me with a cheeky grin.

“Smoke?” he asked, as he held a lighter to his own and sparked it up.

I shook my head ‘no,’ and felt my excitement crashing down as I watched Bobo close his eyes and enjoy his cigarette the way I had thought he would already be enjoying me.

“So what is this really about?” I asked, trying to sound tough, keep any emotion out of my voice. “If you’re not going to ravish me.”

His eyes flitted back up to mine from under his heavy brows. “Disappointed that I’m not?”

“Of course not,” I said, too fast.

“You agreed to my terms quite quickly.”

I shifted a little out of the defensive posture I had adopted, leaning against the counter with both hands gripping the edges. “Anything to help the team.”

“So you only agreed to let me put my hands on you, for Wynonna. For Black Badge. For loyalty.” With every word, he leaned a little bit closer.

I resisted the urge to pull my jacket around me tighter. I couldn’t quite bring myself to act seductively toward him, but I didn’t want to close that door, either… “Aren’t those good reasons?”

“Oh, they’re the _best_ reasons,” Bobo said, voice dripping with condescension. He set his cigarette into the ashtray by the bed and stood up. Even without the giant coat, his presence filled the tiny space. “Just wondering if they’re the _only_ ones.” He took a step toward me, and I saw his eyes start to sparkle with mischief. “For loyalty, for The Cause, these are the reasons you’re gonna let me have my way with you?”

My body positively vibrated from the competing urges to both recoil and to throw myself right into his arms.

He took another step, hands sliding along the cabinets hung on either side of the trailer, closing in the space around us. “Because you’re such a _good person_ , you’re gonna take your clothes off for the private pleasure of a demon revenant?”

He couldn’t just let this be easy. He had to force me to think this hard about what I was doing here? Why?

He loomed over me, bringing his body so close that I could fall against him if I let my rigid and conflicted self relax even a little. “Because you’re such a good girl,” he went on, voice dropping lower now that our faces were only inches apart, “you’re gonna let me touch that pretty pussy of yours, hm?”

Said pussy was suddenly throbbing.

But all Bobo did was reach up and slide his thumb into the open top of my jacket, toying with the barest idea of taking it off of me. His lips hovered over mine as he kept talking. “Even let me lick it?”

I held my breath so that I wouldn’t groan.

Bobo tilted his head like he might kiss me, then brushed his lips over my cheek to murmur in my ear instead. “Or maybe it’s not really for any of those reasons. Maybe it’s because you’ve already been dreaming about me doing all those things to you anyway.”

My breath escaped me. “You can read minds, too?”

He laughed, husky and low in my ear. “Girl, it doesn’t take a mind-reader to understand the way that you look at me.”

He knew. All of this, he was just playing with me. My hands went up to his chest almost of their own accord, fingers splaying over the pecs straining under the soft cotton shirt. “I can’t want you,” I said, voice coming out weak. “You’re the enemy.”

“Of course,” Bobo agreed, taking that mocking, condescending tone again. “It’s ok today, because you’re doing this under duress.” His nose brushed my cheek, pushing my head to the side, opening my throat to him. His fingers closed around my waist, pulling my hips into his. “It’s the best kind of excuse. You can wait to face the hard truths tomorrow. When you’re sneaking out at night to come lay with me again.” He rubbed the unmistakeable bulge in his pants against the crease between my belly and leg.

I made a noise that sounded like a yelp, a weak, guilty little thing that showed exactly how thin my resistance had gotten.

His voice was a rumble that tickled my skin. “Shall we begin?”

Bobo’s lips closed over the sensitive skin just underneath my ear, nipping firmly and then applying a suction that had me worried about marks almost immediately. But, it wasn’t like everyone that mattered didn’t already know exactly what was supposed to be happening in here….and if hickeys were the worst thing I escaped with, I should probably count myself lucky.

He worked over my whole throat and the tension of my body melted in slow stages, like a glacier unfreezing. Especially when he reached around to knead my ass in both hands, helping the rigid resistance of my muscles work itself out.

He lifted his head from my neck, his pupils blown wide and his lips red from rubbing across my skin. I knew my face had gone slack and dreamy when he traced his finger along the edge of my open mouth.

“I want to unwrap my present.” He brought his hands to the front of my jacket and ripped the zipper down, then pushed it roughly off my shoulders. He stared down at the bit of cleavage that the v-neck of my shirt showed.

I shivered.

“Though, actually…” He looked into my eyes, his bottom lip pouting out. “I meant it when I said before that I’m hurt, that none of you have ever tried to seduce me for what you want.” He backed away with a little smirk twisting his devilish face. “So I want to see your best effort at it. Strip for me.” He sat down on his bed and picked up his cigarette, half-burned down as it was. His lithe fingers tapped the long ash off before bringing it to his lips for another puff. Smoke curled between us as he leaned back on his elbow, staring up at me over spread legs. “If you want that information,” he ran his hand lewdly over his bulging crotch, “if you want this cock, then give me a show.”

My face went red, and it seemed for a moment that my legs wouldn’t work. I didn’t know what to do, certain that whatever I did, I was about to look really stupid. My hands balled up in the hem of my shirt and I paused. I leaned forward, stretching my top down so that the neckline would gape and Bobo could get a good look at my assets, but I had to turn my head away from watching his reaction.

“Ooh, the bashful act,” he teased. “Very sexy. Go ahead, pop that shirt off like you’re so innocent, like you’re not the kind of girl that ever does this sort of thing.”

I bit my lip and glanced at him. He was still leaning back across his bed, finishing off his cigarette, but he flashed me a grin when he caught my eye that he must have learned from the Devil himself. I rode the wave of butterflies he set loose in my gut, crossing my arms and whipping my shirt off as gracefully as I knew how.

My first impulse was to hide myself with my arms; they hovered tight against my torso for a moment before I forced my hands to lower down to my sides. Bobo gave a low whistle before I dared to look up at him.

“I knew you had a hot, tight little body under there. Shimmy on out of those pants and come over here.”

I flicked the button of my jeans open before I hesitated, watching the way his sharp teeth flashed. Sure, Bobo turned me on, but Wynonna’s fears probably weren’t fully misplaced. “You’re not going to do anything that hurts me, right?”

“Are you sure you’re not into that?” Bobo countered, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and curling his head up to assess me in that sly way he had. “You’re the one lusting after the big, bad revenant.”

I balked at the reminder of how much time this man had spent in literal Hell, and what tastes he might have picked up while he was there. I shook my head. “Not into torture.”

“Ok,” Bobo said, sitting up with a smile, “I’ll only bite a little.” His fingers danced along the rumpled covers and then he patted the spot next to him. I stepped forward, but he shook his head. “Take off the rest.”

I hooked my thumbs into my pants and slung the waistband low, teasing just a little. It was mostly to distract him from watching how awkward it was to kick my boots off. I dropped the zipper and then turned around, pressing my ass out in a wide circle before starting to slide my jeans down.

“Oh, the girl does have some moves!”

I bent at the waist to pull the stiff fabric the rest of the way down, blushing again to think of the little strip of dark cotton I was giving Bobo a good view of between my thighs. The only thing protecting my most intimate bits from his ravenous gaze.

I tossed a brave look over my shoulder as I straightened back up. Bobo was chewing on his thumb, eyes riveted to my hindquarters. I turned to face him, and hesitated again.

“Do you want me to take the rest off for you?”

I actually whimpered at the offer, nodding quickly. I don’t know where my bravery went, but Bobo was turning me to mush and he had barely even touched me yet.

With coaxing hands, he guided me to come stand between his spread knees. Cool fingertips traced up my sides, then over the cups of my bra. His face was so close that I could feel his breath across my skin. “Bounce,” he said, as he stared at my tits.

“What?”

“Bounce for me,” he clarified, and there wasn’t really anything else he could mean. I pressed onto my bare toes and bounced up and down a few times, loosening my body so that the movement would make my tits jiggle as much as possible.

“Oh, yes,” he crooned his approval, “we are leaving this on.” He traced his fingers appreciatively over the bottom band of the bra that apparently offered my breasts up for maximum performance before sliding both hands down to my hips. His fingers curled deftly and in one swift move, he had my panties falling around my ankles.

His mouth didn’t go where I thought it would. Bobo leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my stomach, arms wrapping around me tight as he gnawed and sucked at my tender belly as eagerly as he had earlier gone for my throat. His choice of attack points made him feel more like a predator than a lover. A thrill ran through me at the comparison, and he only clamped down harder when I squirmed.

I think I heard him snarl as he pulled me sideways onto the bed. The wrenching twist had me grabbing around his neck for support as I landed on my back, Bobo moving quick to cover me with a knee between my bare legs. I let my hands stay there, softly gripping the shaved sides of his head as he leaned in to worry at my chest with soft lips and nipping teeth.

When Bobo got up to my jaw he paused, pulling back to study my face. He was looking for something, but I did not dare to even guess what he wanted to see. I wondered if my face was as wild and flushed as his. I leaned up and kissed him just to make him stop looking.

Bobo made a surprised little noise, kissing me back almost sweetly for a moment. Then he growled and pressed me down into the mattress, thrusting his tongue past my lips to make that kiss as lewd and invasive as possible. It was all I could do to keep breathing and try to meet him force for force, so I wouldn’t be smothered.

His hands slid down my chest, squeezing and teasing at my breasts through the thin fabric of the bra he had decided not to remove. Every pinch sent a jolt through my body, a white-hot line of lightning striking straight for the aching between my thighs. It wasn’t long before I was a squirming mess underneath him, moaning into his mouth and rubbing my desperate sex against the thickness of the leg that pinned me down.

When Bobo’s hand finally came down to slide between my legs, I threw my head back and cried “Oh, yes!” before remembering the rest of the gang was likely to be waiting outside by the windows, listening for the signs of struggle they expected to hear. I clapped one hand over my mouth, and Bobo chuckled richly into the skin above my breast.

He slid one finger between my folds, the ease with which he passed showing both of us how wet he had already made me. “Go ahead,” he said, pushing that finger deeper, exploring, “let them hear how I’m making you feel.” He bit the soft flesh emerging above the cup of my bra, hard enough to make me yelp. “Give those busybodies a good show.”

I arched my back and sucked in my breath as Bobo found my clit, zeroing in with quick little circles that flooded my whole body with hot, rich pleasure. I kept my hand clamped firmly over my own mouth. I wanted to enjoy this without thinking about who was listening.

But Bobo didn’t want to forget. Perhaps that was even the whole point of this. “Stubborn,” he complained, and increased the intensity of that damned finger. But he was right, I am stubborn. I gasped another deep breath and then groaned deep into the crease of my own elbow to muffle the sound.

Bobo ripped my arm away from my face, then his fingers left my cunt to grab at the other arm before I could fight back. I caught one glimpse of the wild passion in his eyes before he lowered his head between my legs, pulling my arms straight against my sides as he positioned himself to resume his work with his tongue while this time holding me completely helpless.

I was able to stay strong, at first. I bent my knees and tried to close my legs together, but Bobo’s head was already in the way and all I did was force his hot mouth against the flesh of my inner thigh. He bit me hard enough to make me pull my leg back, which gave him enough room to get solidly into place. I felt his breath over the wetness between my thighs and lost my will to resist.

I settled my legs across his shoulders as Bobo licked softly over my most tender places. I hadn’t expected the brute to be so gentle, and while the back of my mind was screaming that it must be some kind of trick, I couldn’t help but relax and open to his delicious coaxing. His tongue swirled and I sighed, a soft vocalization that I could not hide. It earned me a rumbling purr in response, and Bobo started to press harder, invading me deeper.

The intensity of his sucking caresses ramped up steadily, until I was thrashing and moaning with desperate need. Both his hand were still clamped around my wrists, pinning my arms to my sides so that I couldn’t get away, and couldn’t mute the sounds he was forcing from my throat.

He switched his attention squarely onto my clit, making me squeal with a noise that I just could not control as I felt the telltale signs of an incredible orgasm rising up from deep in my core.

He stopped – just when I felt that I was close to breaking. “Tell me how much you want me.”

I screeched between my teeth in frustration, lifting my head to glare down at the man that held me pinned to the bed. “ _Fucker,_ ” I said instead.

Bobo only lifted an eyebrow. “Say it nicer.”

“Don’t fucking stop,” I countered, lifting my hips toward him.

Bobo’s notched brow lifted, then he rewarded my neediness by giving my clit another kitten lick, eyes locked to mine the whole time.

“More,” I groaned. “Don’t stop.” I said it loud; I knew that was what he really wanted.

“Keep telling me, and I’ll keep giving it to you,” he promised with a wicked grin, then covered my sex with his mouth again.

“Ugh,” I groaned out, finally propelled to shamelessness. “Right there, Bobo. Don’t stop.” I made it loud and dramatic for him.

He sucked at me, then started batting his tongue back and forth across my clit. Going in for the kill.

I could have been embarrassed at the hitched, panting little cries I started making then, but I was too far gone to care. “Don’t – stop – don’t – stop” I chanted when I could, just in case Bobo didn’t think I was talking enough, just to make sure he wouldn’t pull that magic tongue away from me again. Fireworks were going off behind my eyes and everything else was turning to jelly. “Eeeeee!” I screamed through my teeth as the orgasm finally crested, making me feel like I was tumbling in riptide in the warmest ocean.

Bobo sucked me until my legs started shaking, until I squealed for him one more time and went back to trying to push him away. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of one flamboyantly-decorated hand, and grinned down at me.

His other hand went to his belt.

“Are we going to fuck now?” I said once I caught my breath, looking up at him from between legs still spread wide for him.

Bobo’s face twisted. “Hey, I’m an old-fashioned guy.” He put one knee on the bed beside me. “I’m not going all the way on the first date.” He loomed over me, surveying my sweaty, panting self laying sprawled out at the edge of his bed. “You’re quite beautiful when you’re a mess. I think I’d like to make you messier.” His palm swiped along his evident erection on his way up to undoing his pants. When he moved his hips closer to my face, I realized what he meant to do.

Bobo pulled his cock out of his pants just a few inches from my face. He started pumping it immediately, groaning softly as his fist pistoned up and down.

I tried to stop myself, but I was just too curious. My hand came up and wrapped around the velvety-soft tip of him. Bobo preened and relinquished himself into my grip.

It was only fair to return the favor, after he had given me such careful attention. I ran my loose fist up and down his length, smiling at the way that made him shudder and sigh and lean closer to me.

I tugged him toward my lips, and earned another of those soft groans when I ran my tongue across his tip. His eyelids fluttered, then he took hold himself at the base and pressed closer. “You really are a good girl, aren’t you?” he rumbled. “Suck me, then.”

I let my jaw open, wide enough for Bobo to stick his cock in almost to the back of my tongue. I closed my lips around him and sucked, hoping this was how he liked it. My cheeks reddened when I realized that this right here was not a necessary part of the deal. I could have just laid there and let him come on me as he intended, and we probably would have gotten the same amount of answers out of the bastard.

This right here, this was all me.

Bobo kept making lovely, straining sounds as he dipped himself up and down across my tongue. His grunts increased the deeper I took him in, one hand still wrapped around his own root while the other now splayed across my face as he looked down at me with intense, unreadable eyes.

He removed his cock from my mouth abruptly, and pushed my hand away so that he was the only one running fingers frantically up and down his length. He tipped my face just how he wanted it and uttered one guttural command. “Mouth open.”

I parted my lips, pressing my tongue prettily between my teeth. Just in time to catch the first hot drops that Bobo sprayed across my face. I closed my eyes quickly, but otherwise tried not to flinch as he groaned and released long stripes of warm cum over my cheeks and forehead.

He panted over me, still holding my head while he came down from it. I cracked one eye open, the only clean one, and got a brief glimpse of the bliss on the monster’s face before he saw me looking.

His fingers tightened around my scalp, and he covered over that pure moment with an arrogant smirk. His gaze traced over my messy face. “This is a good look for you.”

“Well drink it in,” I snapped at him, reality settling back in now that all the orgasms were done, “because it’s not something you’re going to see again.”

Bobo only leered at me. “Is that what you think.”

I pushed him away. As soon as I sat up, his cum started sliding down my jaw at an alarming rate, and I launched myself at the trailer’s little sink before things could get any messier. I ignored the sounds of him moving behind me as I tried to wash the spunk off as fast as I could. Not that that experience wasn’t hot as hell but… my pride was rapidly catching back up with me. The water was uncomfortably cold, and it felt like it was bringing me back to my senses.

To dry my face, I grabbed the closest bit of cloth my flailing hand contacted. By the smell that filled my nostrils after I had already dragged it over my cheeks, it was one of Bobo’s used undershirts. I thrilled at the intimacy even as my better self tried to rebel.

Bobo was laughing silently at me from the bed when I finally lifted my head from his sink. I ignored him and stalked over to the little pile I had left all my clothes in, snatching my panties up on the way there. “Is that it?” I asked after I got my pants back on. “Are we done?”

“You don’t want to cuddle?”

I ignored the temptation of his recumbent form and gave him the flattest look I could muster. “Just tell me where we can find the guy.”

Bobo opened his arms wide. Stubborn as me. I sighed and laid down against him, pressing my back into his chest and accepting the grip of his arms over the top of mine. I had to admit that I liked the spicy tobacco scent of him, and the way his voice vibrated through my ribs as he told me exactly what we had come here looking for.

I was paying attention, I really was, but I was also daydreaming about what it would be like to come to this trailer again, now that Bobo had made me relax against him, his fingers idly playing with my hair, then the hem of the sleeve on my shirt. Would he hold me this close next time, if he didn’t have a reason to fuck with me? If I showed up here with no pretenses and no agenda other than pressing our bodies together again?

I doubted it.

As soon as he had finished describing the location of our target, and the best time to find him there, I twisted myself out of Bobo’s arms. I tried to give him no indication of the content of my thoughts.

“Make sure you bring something silver,” Bobo called after me as I approached the door. “It will neutralize his powers.”

I looked back at the note of concern I imagined in his voice, but he was only staring at my ass. I turned my hips toward the door and stuck out my middle finger at him.

“Come find me when you’re done,” he suggested with a tilt of his head. “I love a good story. Tell me all about how it went down.” His fingers splayed out in the air toward me. His movements were almost… sloppy. Like our encounter had relaxed him as much as a triple shot of whiskey.

“Bye, Bobo,” I said, refusing to give him any indication of my intentions. But watching his long fingers curl had me thinking about how he had barely even penetrated me, earlier. There was so much more that he could probably do.

That same promise seemed to be mirrored in his eyes just before I finally tore myself away from him, descending the steps out of the trailer and into the blinding afternoon sun.

Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls were all still there, surveying me anxiously as I re-emerged. When I appeared to be calm and unscathed, Wynonna’s wide smile broke out in pure relief. “Couldn’t quite make it the whole hour, huh Bobo?” she shouted into the trailer behind me.

She laughed hard, but Doc didn’t join her. His eyes were riveted to a spot just above my forehead. He pulled a hanky from his pocket just as I stepped up to the group of them, sporting a sheepish, reassuring smile. He pointed to the same spot on his own head and then handed the cloth to me.

Shame dropped my heart somewhere near the center of the earth. Something squished under that hanky when I pressed it to my hairline, and I knew what kind of milky white substance would be on it when I finished wiping.

Wynonna stopped laughing, and Doc declined to take his hanky back.

I took a deep breath, and turned to Dolls with the handkerchief scrunched up between my fingers. “Could Black Badge do anything with a DNA sample?”

 


End file.
